Back from the Band Trip [yes, call me a bandgeek!]
by PandaExpressG
Summary: Bwahahahaha! There I go again, with the "Fake genres"...seriously, hehe...this you won't get much, but Have fun laughing about it...ask the Belles to understand it...hehehe! It's PG13! Hazardous to Non-bandos...HEHEHEHEHE!


+ hehehehehehehe, I loved the New Orleans performance tour! It was fun! I wanna go back! I though we performed suck-ilee, but we actually got a big trophy with EXCELLENT on it….TADA! can you imagine that!…well, here are some band trip stuff of remembrances, that most of it you won't get, but have fun of wondering what the heck these stuff are…the Belles will understand it, go ask them~

Hey, which is the right New Orleans to say? New Orlunhz? New Orleeeeenz? Narlunhz? Heck, those Southern ppl back there don't even bother to say it!

****

Back from the Band Trip

Lookeeee! I got moore nicknames! 

(w/ a southern accent to that)

+ Super Sue 

[or you can pronounce it SoupaSue]

+ Egg Soup [personally, I forgot how that originally came out]

+ Panda Express Girl a.k.a. PEG 

[Ayiyiyiyiyiyi! Just because I wore orange and yellow that day eating chow mein…:Þ]

----------*

+ "Moshi Moshi, Pizza Haaaaaaaat?" (w/ thick azn accent on that)

Irene and Annabelle answering the hotel phone…they do accents very well 

----------*

+ Just say 357, and each of us will go craaaazy! That's a thing to remember about New Orleans…it's a very hot hot hot sauce….

---------*

+ Hi! We're the Belles! There's 

Annabelle (hehehe, original name)

Amberbelle (that's how it started)

Ireneabelle (I-ring-a-bell)

Jessabelle (from Pokemon, man!)

Sueabelle (didn't use that much…other ones, yes…)

--------*

+ "I need to wash my glasses now, I need to wash my glasses now…"

-sing that to the tune of "This is the song that never ends…"

+ "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" –the roaring sound of laff-ter at TGIF's in New Orlean's downtown for dinner….[blonde jokes man, blonde jokes]

+ "Fight information at the info center…[or something like that]"….it originally said "Flight information…" It was an info stand at the airport, but I put a finger over the L….

+ "Dis fri lai tast like cra-p" –translation, "This fried rice taste like crap"…ask Annabelle and Irene to say it….it's funneee^^

+ I'm scared of Amber…never say blonde stuff in front of her, hehehe….

+ Never walk through the hallway of the 1100's section of a hotel….Bandos are @ pillow-fighting…

+ Put a banana on the ground, try to slip on it…it doesn't work, trust me…Irene tried that

---------*

+ Get Irene to mute the TV and dubb the actor/actresses on it…it's funee!

-Some of it:

-"I love you, but I love you too, where'd you get your hat?" "Oh, it's from Nordstrom's, but no, I love you" "Mmmhmmm, yea…" [it's a bit from Seinfeld]

-"WHO TOOK MY BEANOS! Pfffffllttt…[fart sound] "Now I told you not to fart!" "But I couldn't help it! I HAD TOO!" [parts from Matilda]

---------*

+ You know that little blonde kid from the 1st Home Alones? Imagine his screaming part…now Imagine the ADULT part…deep low voice…"AAAAAHHHH!" with the same time looking at a face pic of a girl in the 17 mag…this all equals…a KP sax player *ROTFL*

---------*

+Here's a –Ber version of the –Belles:

-Amber [the original]

-Annaber

-Ireneber

-Jessber

-Sueber [plz, call me Goober]

--------*

+ "Bang bang bang" Now there's a dent in TGIF's wall cuz of Amber…"clink clink clink"…there goes Amber again, dropping ALL her forks on her feet on the floor"

"Body Repair Shop" HEHEE, there's a sign of that on the wall where Amber dented the wall

---------*

+ Never have your friend go out of your hotel room without you not checking if she has the hotel card or not…because you'll be locked out of your room, waiting for your other room mates to come back LATE because of the stupid Denny's they went to…

+ "NO! It's MY 'solo' seat!" – on the charter bus…

+ "Look, it's the Praline guy!" hehehehe! A bald guy wearing the same tacky Hawaiin shirt that our HS's bald band director was wearing…"it's his long-lost twin!"

+"Ooey…I'm going to stop from here…" continued next time…


End file.
